Something new
by SatsukiXRyuko
Summary: Almost four years have past since they defeat Ragyo and everyone is moving on with their lives. Satsuki wishes to start fresh with her sister but she views Ryuko more than just a little sister... Summery sucks. :p SatsukiXRyuko Ryuko and Mako are 18, Gamagorri is 22, Satsuki and Nonon is 21
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters!** Any ways first Kill la Kill fanfiction. I am obsessed with Ryuko and Satsuki Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy ^^

Oh sorry in advance for any grammatical errors.

 **Chapter One**

'Surprise...'

"I don't know about this Nonon. Do you really think this is a good idea. She is not really a surprise type of girl." It has been months since she had seen her younger sibling and she missed her. After the big battle she spent weeks getting to know her before they parted ways. She spoke with her from time to time on the phone. How would she feel about her just up and showing up without warning? Satsuki says at the bottom of the steps looking up. She wore a light blue high waist ed skirt with white stockings, blue flats, and a white button up shirt. She had on her warm white coat that went down to her knees. She grew her hair back out to the usual style. She stared at the short pink haired girl who wore some blue pants pink boots and a pink sweater and hat. She dragged some bags down the stairs. Two pink and two white. She pants and looks up at the tall long haired girl with a smile.

"Oh stop your worrying Satsuki! When have I ever steered you wrong?" She says leaning on the rail of the steps. Satsuki speaks without hesitation.

"I can name numerous times in which somehow you managed to-" Nonon cuts her off.

"Alright alright! Look you want to go see her or not."

"Well yes but..."

"But what okay you have a huge crush on your younger sibling. There is nothing wrong with that." She smirks and Satsuki gives her an unbelievable look.

"Nonon that is completely a taboo. It's unhealthy and unnatural. I feel like my creepy perverted mother and I am NOTHING like that despicable woman. "

"Well you aren't anything like how she was. You're better than her. Look if you think about it you two weren't even raised together. It's not your fault you grew to like her." Satsuki looks at her bags and sits on the steps holding her face. She groans.

"What am I going to do Nonon. I don't want her to feel like she doesn't have a sister. I'm the eldest I am suppose to be the responsible one and set an example for her. And I am doing the complete opposite right now." Nonon places her hand on her shoulder still standing up.

"You are a great sister and I am sure Ryuko thinks so as well. Even though she is a little inconsiderate thug who gets on my last nerve deep down underneath all of that I know she looks up to you. Don't count yourself out just yet. Let's just go. Have a good time. And you can be with your sister. And if you chose to test the waters then I'll be there to help you out." She says with a wide grin. Satsuki smiles warmly at her.

"Thank you Nonon. You truly are a good friend." Nonon grins.

"Yeah yeah not come on. Mako knows we are on the way She promised not to tell Ryuko. Oh and she may know about uh...your feelings." She mutters out before grabbing her bags and running out of the mansion towards the car. Satsuki was grabbing her bags when she said it. Her head snapped up.

"WHAT!?" She chases after her with her bags.

* * *

Nonon and Satsuki stepped out of the car and looked around. They were parked in a small parking lot. The small neighborhood was filled with small houses and town homes. In front of them was a small one story house with a car in the driveway. There was flowers leading up the door. Nonon looked at her cell phone at the text message that Mako had sent her.

"This is the place?" Satsuki turns to her.

"Yeah...I guess they moved from that little apartment they had. Though I don't know why Ryuko has all that money if she isn't going to use it." Nonon grumbles and gets the bags out of the car a Mercedes Benz to be specific. They walked up to the door and before Nonon could knock Mako opened the door and pounced on them. They managed to keep their balance but were thrown off by the sudden embrace.

"Nonon, Lady Kiryuin! It's so good to see you two!" She smiles at the two widely jumping around being her usual self. Nonon grumbles.

"Hello slacker..."

"It is always good to see you as well Mako, but please. It has almost been 4 year. Call me Satsuki." Mako salutes.

"Roger that Lady Satsuki!" Satsuki sighs but couldn't help but smile.

"This is a lovely neighborhood. When did you two move?"

"Uhhhh about three months ago. Come in! Ryuko is in her room trying to finish some make up work for being late so many times."

"Ah that sounds something the little mutt would do..." Satsuki gives Nonon a glare and she grins walking into the house with her bags. Satsuki follows.

"Thank you for having us over Mako we really appreciate it. Where shall we put our bags?"

"Oh down the hallway the last room to the right. Sorry we only have three bedrooms."

"It is quite alright Mako. This is a lovely home." Satsuki said and she and Nonon took their bags to the room in which Mako lead them to. Inside the room there was on large bed with lots of pillows and a fluffy blanket. There was a night stand and a tall lamp on it. Across the bed was a desk with a computer and a chair.

"I hope this room is alright for you two." Mako smiling while turning on the light. It was about 6pm and the day light was dimming. Satsuki and Nonon set their bags down and remove their coats.

"It will do thank you again Mako." Satsuki says in a reassuring tone.

"Why don't we go greet Ryuko. It would be rude not to speak." Nonon grins and pushes Satsuki to the door then into the hallway. "Hey Mako which room is Ryukos?" Satsuki resist.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother her she is working on school work and school work is an important fundamen-"

"This way!" Mako grabs Satsuki and they both shove her to Ryuko room who was only down the hall. Mako opens the door. "Ryuko-"

"FUCK THIS!" A desk flies across the room along with books, papers and pens. The three stand in the doorway shocked and staring. "UH I'M SICK OF THIS STUPID SHIT." Ryuko yells steam rising from her back as she pants like a maniac.

"Uh...Ryuko? You alright?" Ryuko blinked and turned around to see the three just staring at her. She blinked.

"Satsuki? What are you doing here?" She says surprised.

"Oh we thought it would be fun to surprise you. We are here for our winter break." Satsuki says with a small smile. She took in Ryuko appearance. She was wearing tight boy shorts and tight cropped shirt. She noticed her little sister had filled out nicely having a shapely body. She blushes a bit. "We are sorry to intrude..."

"Oh no your fine." Ryuko chuckles. "I'm always happy to see my sister. I'm just surprised you brought your little piggy. Did you bring her cage-" She was interrupted by a punch in the stomach.

"Why you little!-" Nonon snarled at her comment as she dug her fist in her stomach. Ryuko backs up and coughs hunched over.

"You are going to regret that." Mako comes in between them.

"Who wants to go out to eat!" She says jumping up and down. "They just opened up this new mall we could all go. I hear they have a huge food court" Mako rambles on as she acts out her words. Nonon nods.

"That does sound nice. I could use some food after putting a mutt in her place." She says with a grin. Ryuko hisses and was about to slam her face into the way before Satsuki grabbed her fist and gives her a disapproving look. Ryuko snorts and snatches her hand away crossing her arms mumbling things under her breath. "I'm in." Satsuki nods.

"I suppose I could walk around a bit. Get some food." Mako smiles.

"Come on Ryuko get dressed."

"I'm staying here."

"Awwwww whyyyyy!" Mako whines.

"I have to finish this work...and clean up this mess. I don't want to spend my entire break doing work so I'll just do it now." She says heading over to the desk and pulling it back upright and pushing it back to where it was before.

"Well alright then..." Mako says with a wide smile.

"I'll drive!" Nonon says running after Mako who was headed to the front door. Satsuki looked at Ryuko.

"Do you wish to have some assistance with that Ryuko?"

"No I can clean this place up." She says glancing over at her as she picked up the paper.

"Well I was not referring to the the mess. I was more focused on your school work. Something tells me you were having some trouble." Satsuki says leaning slightly on the door post.

"Hmm well I suppose I could use some help. You are the brains." Ryuko says with a smile.

"Alright I will tell the others to bring us back some food. What would you like?"

"Uh whatever Mako gets I normally get." Satsuki nods.

"I shall return." Ryuko nods and continues cleaning up. Satsuki heads down the hall and towards the front door passing the kitchen and living room. She heads outside to see Nonon and Mako in the car already. She walks over to the drivers side. "I am going to stay here with Ryuko and help her with her school work. Please bring back some food for us. Ryuko said she wanted what you were having Mako." Mako nods and gives her a thumbs up. "And Nonon you know what I like to eat." Nonon nods.

"Alright Lady Satsuki!" Mako grins as Nonon pulls out of the driveway. Satsuki walks back into the house and takes a deep breath. It was just harmless bonding. Nothing to be worried about she could control herself. Right? She heads back to Ryukos room who was still at the desk about to flip it again.

"Okay now let me take a look at that school work of yours." Ryuko leans to the side so that she could see the paper better. She scans over the problems and at Ryukos attempts. "I see your problem. Try replacing the variable X with the negative infinity sign. Then subtract both sides and you should get a positive number when you divide." Ryuko grumbles and does what she says and successfully answers the problem.

"Well I can see why you were the president of the school! Thanks a lot." She says with a smile doing the rest of the problems on that paper. Satsuki stares down at her and smiles. She looked so concentrated now. It was kind of cute. Ryuko glanced up at her and blinked.

"Uh any reason why ya staring at me like that eyebrows? Kinda creeping me up." Satsuki blinked and rolled her eyes.

"I am just glad you are getting the answers correct and I THOUGHT I told you not to call me eyebrows little sister."

"Ah come now big sis it suits you well. They are quite...bold." She says staring up at them. Satsuki grumbles.

"Someone is full of jokes today?" Ryuko chuckles but soon stops. She smiles.

"This was a nice surprise. Thank you Satsuki." Satsuki smiles a tad bit surprised but happy.

"I am glad I came if you are done with your work maybe the two of us could discuss our lives over tea?" Ryuko nods.

"Sure why not." She closes her books and stands stretching. "You just made days of work into a few seconds of work. Uh I thought I was going to DIEEEEEE" She says heading out of the room. Satsuki smiles and heads into the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I go ahead and make the tea. This is your home and I am simple a guest." Ryuko waved her hand to her.

"Go ahead. Make yourself at home. If it wasn't for your money I wouldn't have been able to buy this place. So technically this place is yours as well." Satsuki nods and gets a teapot ready to boil water.

"I'm surprise you have nice china for tea. You don't seem like the type to be a tea drinker." Ryuko looks away she only bought that stuff for when Satsuki came over. She knew she love tea.

"Uh Mako likes tea from time to time." She says simply as she heads into the fridge and pulls out a lemon taking a bite out of it.

"I never understood how you could eat such a sour fruit."

"Eh it's actually pretty good. The sourness gives it a good kick." She says heading for the couches and plops down with a sigh. Satsuki lets the pot of water boil and follows her into the living room. She sits down across from her. She tried her best to get too close to her being that she had all of those unnatural urges. There was a wooden coffee table in between the two couches. There was a bit of silence except for Ryukos constant chewing on the lemon.

"So Ryuko how are things going for you. Is school well?" Satsuki says trying to break the silence.

"Yeah I guess you could say things are going okay. School is a pain as usual they want me to be the president of the academy." Satsuki smiles.

"Ah I see. Well are you going to accept?" Ryuko was silent for a while she didn't know how she felt about it. She knew she could never live up to her sister's legacy at the school so why should she even bother. Plus she wasn't into that kind of stuff anyways.

"No that type of stuff doesn't fit well in my alley. I rather just get school over well and go on about my life unnoticed."

"And what do you plan on doing if you do not mind me asking."

"Eh I'm not sure. I don't have any plans. I'm only in school because by law I have to go. But I rather not go to college. I'm not book smart. I'm more street smart. I may go to another country for a while. Maybe get in some fights for the fun of it. I will probably leave after graduation this summer." Satsuki blinks not liking the plan at all. Not only did she disagree with her sister starting trouble but her going to another country would send them farther apart and she wished for them to get closer. In just sisterly ways. Well that is what she tried to force herself to think. She couldn't deny her hidden attraction towards her younger sister and she desperately wanted to get closer. Mentally adn physically.

"Oh well..." She wanted her to be happy. "If you don't go then maybe you could work for me. As you know I run a very successful weapons and technology company that supplies cell phones, computers and all types of gadgets across the globe. We could use someone to test out all of our new supplies. You could rate them and report to me whether or not it is worthy to be put out."

"Hm well I don't know..." She says a bit unsure if she would do well at the job. Trying out new dangerous stuff would be fun though.

"It would be nice to work alongside you. Build something good as a family since...we are the only two left..." Satsuki mutters the last part. It was obvious that it would kill her if Ryuko leaves. She could hear the pot making noise and she stands and heads into the kitchen. Ryuko glances back at her and sighs. She could see the sad look in her sister's eyes something that she rarely expressed. Since they defeat their mother almost four years ago Satsuki had been doing her best to reach out to Ryuko. Though Ryuko was wild and always on the move they never really spent family time with each other. Though Ryuko wanted to be wild and free who said she could be that way with her sister. She had always wanted her own family. To not feel alone. Mako and her family were the best family Ryuko could ever ask for but there was nothing like the feeling of finding your own flesh and blood. Satsuki returned with a tray with the tea on it. She sets it down on the coffee table. She pours the tea in two cups and sits down with take her cup and blows on it. She looked at satsuki who was staring at her cup. Ryuko knew she was free to do as she please but she wanted to stay close to her sister.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad..." Ryuko says taking a sip of the tea yelping as it was still hot. Satsuki glances up at her.

"Please be careful the tea is fresh and quite hot. And what would not be so bad?"

"You know..." Ryuko mutters. "Working with family an stuff." Satsuki blinked.

"Ryuko you don't have to. You are free to do-"

"Yeah I know I know. But I..." She looks away her face a bit flush. "It would be cool. Not everyone gets to...you know work with their ...big...sis.." She rubs her neck with her free hand. Satsuki face softened and she smiled. She was glad that Ryuko wanted to build their relationship as much as she did.

"I'm glad to hear that little sister. I'm sure it will be a wonderful experience." She takes another sip of her tea before grinning. "You know I never took you as the type to look up to your big sister." Ryuko choked on her tea setting the cup down and holding her throat coughing. Satsuki chuckled and Ryuko stopped coughing and looked over at her with a glare.

"You're pushing it eyebrows..." She grumbles at her.

"I'm only saying what you were thinking." Ryuko crosses her arms and looks away.

"Kiss my ass..." Satsuki stares at her while drinking her tea. She adored her.

"Be careful what you ask for..." Ryuko blinks and looks at her while Satsuki looked just as surprised. Did she really just...

"What...?"

* * *

 **Chapter one done! Uh it took me a while to come up with this idea. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The night ended with the girls sitting at the table sharing some words and laughter. Every now and then Ryuko would stare at Satsuki for a while. She was still thinking about what satsuki had said before Nonon and Mako returned. Satsuki glanced up at her as well. That comment had slipped out. She would have to do better in keeping her desires in check. The girls finished eating and retreated to their rooms. The night went on and about 3 am there was some noise. Satsuki being a light sleeper eyes shot open. She sits up a bit and rubs her eyes glancing over at the clock then at Nonon who was sound asleep. She hear the noise again and climbs out of the bed. She wasn't wearing any cloths as usual. She grabs her rope from the closet and puts it on heading out the room. She looks down the hallway and noticed a light. She began walking and could hear a grunt then some glass breaking. She quickly went into defense mode and as she made her way around the corner she blinked. In the kitchen was Ryuko. She was rummaging through the fridge eating some snacks. Satsuki sighs and places her hands on her hips.

"Having a hard time sleeping Ryuko?" Ryuko blinks and turns around to meet her sisters blue eyes.

"Oh kinda. Thought I get a snack. Did I wake you up?" Satsuki nods.

"Yes but I am a light sleeper. Though all of that noise you are making I'm surprise no one else woke up."

"Oh right I forgot sorry for the noise."

"It's alright. Now what is bothering you for you to be up at 3 in the morning? You are not the type I picture to be what they call an early bird." She says a bit concerned. Ryuko sighs. Why was she up well she knew the reason. She was use to sleeping with Mako during school time. They would study together and fall asleep in the same bed. She never felt alone when Mako slept with her. Since they were on break Mako was often doing her own thing. Like hanging out with Gamagoori. Though she was the same Mako she didn't cling as much. "Ryuko." Satsuki said as she noticed her younger sister looking a bit distressed. Ryuko looked up and smiled though it was a fake smile.

"Huh? Oh nothing nothing." She turns back to the fridge taking out some lemons and eating them quickly. She was nervous and she knew it would be obvious so she kept her back towards her sister. Satsuki walks over to her and places a hand in the center on her back.

"You can talk to me. I am here for you Ryuko. You can trust me." Ryuko glances over at her then back at the counter.

"I...well." She sighs. "Living with Mako for so long I have gotten accustomed to...sleeping beside someone. I just need some time to adjust." She says eating another lemon. "I can adjust. I'm Ryuko!" She says with a forced grin. Satsuki sighs she knew Ryuko had abandonment issues being that their father never showed her any affection and send her away for years. She gently wraps her arms around her stomach hugging her from behind. She hoped the sudden embrace did not creep her out. But she would take that chance. Ryuko eye widen she fought her hardest to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. She had to stay strong no matter what. She kept them from falling and she felt her heart skip a beat. She didn't mind the embrace. Actually she liked it. The sister she was kept from was here holding her. Comforting her, it felt nice. It felt right.

"Let us go to bed Ryuko." Satsuki whispers keeping her perverted urges in control. Right now she had to be there for her sister. To protect her and comfort her. To try to make up for all those years they missed together. Ryuko simple nods and Satsuki lets her go and heads down the hall towards Ryukos room. They walk inside and Ryuko gets into the bed and under the covers. She lays on her side and felt the bed move slightly and she turned a bit to see Satsuki sliding under the covers. She was expecting to be tucked in. She noticed that her eldest sibling was naked under the sheets. She blushes and stares at her.

"Sat-satsuki! What are you doing?" Satsuki didn't see the problem.

"I'm going to bed? Is there something wrong. You sleep well when you are accompanied by another person correct?" Ryuko just looks away. "Well I am here to be your company. Who better else that you big sister? I'm sure that we would have shared a bed if we grew up together."

"I suppose you have a point..." She says still not looking at her. She rolls back over so she wasn't facing her. She snuggles up in the blanket and closes her eye. She was tired. Satsuki turned the other way and did the same though she laid awake. It wasn't long before she felt Ryuko shift in the bed and instantly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a head resting in her back. Satsuki smiles and closes her eyes. "Thank you..."

"Anything for you little sister..."

* * *

"RYUUUUUUUKOOOOOOOOOOOO" The door burst open and Satsuki shots up out of her sleep with a gasp. Her eyes were wide open a she looked at the door to see Mako and Nonon standing there. Mako being the one yelling. Satsuki groans and rubs her head.

"Please Mako could you knock first and enter quietly the next time?" She says with a groggy voice. Mako smiles.

"Sorry Lady Satsuki. I didn't know you were in here. Normally I have to yell to wake up Ryuko." Nonon rolls her eyes.

"Looks like you didn't yell loud enough. The mutt is still asleep." Satsuki glares and Nonon and she simply smirks back at her. "Anyways" She shifts her attention to Ryuko and points. "This doesn't look like the room we were assigned to sleep in Satsuki. Did you get lost?"

"Don't start." Satsuki warns. Ryuko grumbles and grabs Satsuki by the waist snuggling into her stomach still asleep. Satsuki blushes and Nonon snickers.

"Aw you two are so cute together Lady Satsuki! You guys should go on a dat-"

"OKAY Mako uh what are we doing today?" Satsuki tried to redirect the conversation to something else.

"Hm well maybe we could go out for some breakfast for starters. Then mini golfing!" Mako yells jumping up and down. We could invite Gamagoori and Uzu." Mako takes off to her room to get her phone.

"UZU?!" Nonon snorts. "Don't Mako!" But it was too late. She sighs and looks back at Satsuki and Ryuko. "Man she still sleep."

"I never knew she was such a hard sleeper." Satsuki says glancing down at her.

"Don't worry about it I got it." Nonon walks over to to and Satsuki looks at her suspiciously. In an instant Nonon slaps the hell out of Ryuko making her eyes shoot open and she yelped sitting up in the bed holding the side of her face.

"NONON! What the hell?! Why did you do that?" Satsuki yells.

"I thought you wanted me to wake her up?"

"Not like that!" Ryuko hisses and glares at both Satsuki and Nonon.

"You little bitch..." She jumps up and tackles Nonon choking her on the floor. Satsuki quickly gets up and pulls her off of her. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING NECK OFF."

"I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY MUTT." Nonon barks back. Satsuki was holding Ryuko by the armpits.

"ENOUGH! That is ENOUGH! You two need to learn to get along!"

"Get along with that snotty asshole!? That fucking bitch slapped the shit out of me. " Satsuki sighs.

"Nonon apologize."

"WHAT? Hell no-"

"NOW." Satsuki gave her an intense glare and Nonon sighs.

"Sorry...mutt." She mumbles.

"Now Ryuko accept it."

"Like hell I will." She crosses her arms. Satsuki leans into her ear now whispering.

"Do it Ryuko." It wasn't until she whispered that she realized that Satsuki was naked and her bare body was pressing against her back. Even though she was wearing her pajamas she could feel her body clearly. She blushes and swallows hard.

"It-its c-c-cool..." She mutters looking away. Nonon blinks and smirks at Satsuki she knew what she was doing.

"Fine I suppose I shall go and get ready. You two be ready by 9 please." She says walking away. She left them standing there Ryukos heart pounding. Satsuki lets her go and heads to the bathroom. Ryuko rubs her neck.

"Why do you sleep naked? I have some clothes for you to sleep in. Though they may be a little short on you." Satsuki smiles.

"I am in my comfort state when I sleep naked." She looks back at her. "Shall we shower now?" Ryuko simply shrugs a bit nervously. "It's just a family shower."

"Right we would have done that if we grew up together." Ryuko says walks towards the bathroom as Satsuki walks it. She takes off her clothes and runs the water to get the perfect temperature. Ryuko steps in behind her. They let the water hit them before they lather up in soap. Ryuko moves closer to the facet with Satsuki behind her.

"Mind getting my back for me?" She says looking back at her. Satsuki nods and grabs the lofer washing her back it wasn't long before she noticed the scar. She stares there was one huge star shaped scar. She traced over it with her fingers. She had never seen this on before. She had seen Ryuko get hurt and the aftermath of her wounds but never this on her. It looked similar to the scars that Ragyo had on her back. Wait was this what she thought it was? She didn't realize that she had stopped washing her back the water had rinsed off the soap suds. Ryuko doesn't look back at her.

"I've had it since I was a kid. I never knew what it was and how I got it. But Aikuro explained it to me. It's where they cut me open to fuse the life fibers inside of me. " Her response confirmed Satsuki guess. It sadden her that her mother put her through so much torture. She wish she could take it all back for her.

"Does it ever hurt." She says still staring at it.

"No, but recently I have been feeling a bit strange. "

"Oh strange how?" She says soon going back to washing her back again being that she really didn't finish.

"I know the life fibers are completely gone. But the ones inside of me...are they gone? Sometimes I feel like they are restless just waiting to be awaked." Satsuki was surprised.

"Really now. Hm I will have Houka look into it for you. But I wouldn't worry about it right now. As long as you are not in pain." She says finishes her back. "Alright mind getting my back as well." Ryuko turns around and nods beginning to do the same to her. The possibility of Ryuko still having life fibers awake inside her made her nervous. It they were awake they could cause a great deal of problems for Ryuko mentally and physically. Satsuki made sure she kept a calm face not wanting to worry her little sister. But if the results come back positive she would have to bring Ryuko back with her immediately. Keeping a close eye on her is important. She may have to be home schooled for her last remaining semester of high school. She would talk to Houka after the shower. They soon finished and dried off. Ryuko headed to her closet to get dressed and Satsuki headed to the room her and Nonon were staying in. Nonon was finishing putting on her make up when she looked up noticing Satsuki had a slightly worried look on her face. It was not noticeable but she knew her well.

"Everything okay? " She asked concerned. Satsuki grabbed her phone and dial Houkas number as she got dressed. He answered and she began to explain the situation. She put on some light jeans and a button down shirt tucked in. Nonon was listening and waiting patiently for her to get off the phone after a few minutes she hung up the phone and sighed. Nonon spoke again. "Is something wrong with Ryuko?" Satsuki sits on the bed.

"I'm not sure yet. There is a possibility that the life fibers inside of her have awaken again. If they are it could cause a lot of problems with her health being that she is not actively engage in combat. I will take her back with us so I can keep a close eye on us. I'll have her home schooled for her last few months. In the meantime she will be working for me in the company." Nonon sits next to her.

"Well that sounds like a good plan to me. If those life fibers are awake she could be the company's security system."

"Nonon I don't want her fighting and getting hurt anymore. That is in the past."

"I understand but you've seen how powerful she is without a Senketsu. Those life fibers could be bouncing around inside her and she might end up causing trouble for herself. Why not put her talent to use. You want to keep an eye on her. She could be your personal guard especially since the me and the others aren't always around." Satsuki looks at her.

"I suppose that plan could work. I just hope that they are not awake. Her life has been chaos as it is. I just want her to live a normal life."

"I know Satsuki and I'm sure she will with your help." Satsuki smiles.

"Alright now there is one big problem."

"What's that?"

"Houka needs a blood sample from Ryuko."

"And they shouldn't be hard."

"She is terrified of needles..."

"Oh that could be a problem. Just leave it to me I'll get the blood from her." Satsuki gives her a look.

"Don't do anything crazy to harm her Nonon."

"Alright alright." She chuckles. "I promise. Now let's get out of here. I'm sure Mako is waiting for all of us." Satsuki nods and gets up following her out of the room and to the living room. Mako was waiting by the door. She wore a green hoodie and some jeans. Nonon groans noticing that Ryuko was not in the living room. "Uh I wish she could hurry up-"

"Shut up turdling." Ryuko snorts walking up. She wore dark jeans a white graphic shirt with a varsity jacket over time and a red scarf. "Lets go." she grumbles heading out the door.

"Gesh someone's a bit touchy..." She mutters before following her out along with Mako and Satsuki.

* * *

"Any reason why monkey boy over here has to sit next to me?" Uzu snorts at Nonons comment.

"HEY what did I tell you about that. I am far from a monkey short stuff." Nonon and Uzu bickered for a while. They were sitting next to each in the booth. On one side of the booth sat Satsuki on the inside, Ryuko in the middle and Gamagoori next to her. While on the other side was Nonon on the inside, Uza in the middle and Mako on the outside. Mako as reaching out to play with Gamagooris face the only two that were quiet was Ryuko and Satsuki. She glanced over at Ryuko who was staring at the menu. She looked a bit bothered. Maybe this wasn't the best time to test the waters but maybe she could brighten up her day. She leans on her to get closer looking down at the menu.

"See anything you want?" She says blinks and blushes at the close contact.

"Uh well I uh. " There wasn't anywhere for her to run being on the middle of the booth. But she actually was liking it a bit. Satsuki was soft and warm and she liked that. She made her feel at home for some reason."I honestly don't know what I want to eat..." Satsuki leans on her some more as she points on the menu.

"How about this. Hot cake with lemons bacon and eggs?" She suggest. Ryukos heart beats fast. She had a small crush on her older sister and she knew it wasn't right. But Satsuki was not making it any easier to loose those feelings. She turns to face her with her face crimson red. She swallows hard and Satsuki notices the small amount of space in between. "Ryuko..." She mumbles before Ryuko blinks and quickly turns away. Satsuki frowns a bit. Maybe she was making her uncomfortable but she could have sworn Ryuko was about to kiss her. "Sorry I didn't mean to be too close." She slides back over but before she was completely in her own space she felt a hand grab her thigh. She blinks and looks over to her again.

"No-no it's...okay. I don't mind. Its nice..." She says staring directly at her. Satsuki smiles and moves back over to her. "I guess I'll get what you pointed out. What do you want."

"Hmm I will probably get a medium fruit salad with some honey wheat toast with tea." Ryuko gives her a look. "What?"

"Really you're going to starve eating that."

"No I will not it is a healthy balance of nutri-"

"UHHH okay okay. I swear I can never understand what your saying half the time."

"And that is why you need to come back with us. You could learn some things from me." Ryuko snorts.

"I don't think i'm cut out got the princess life." Satsuki smirks.

"It is not a princess life it is just a more sophisticated way of living."

"I rather be a thug." Before Satsuki could say anything the waiter come over and took their orders. She left again but with the menus. Mako pulls out a huge map that cover the table slamming it down. It was a map of an amusement park.

"So I was thinking we all split up to cover more ground when we go to six flags!" Everyone stared at her.

"Okay first of all this isnt a battle plan Mako its six flags. And second where did you get this map? Why do you have it with you right now. And I thought we were going mini golfing?" Nonon asked a bit confused.

"There is mini golfing at the park..." Mako responds placing her hand on Nonons head pressing down nearly smashing her face into the table.

"Get...off... SLACKER!" Mako just smiles.

"I have divided everyone into teams!" She was still on the growling Nonons head. "Uzu and Nonon will be team denial!"

"What!? Team denial what the hell there is no way im-" Mako leans down on her head more pressing her face in the table. Nonon struggles thrashing around but Mako continues. "Gamagoori and I are team Righteous." Gamagoori smiles and gives her an approval nod. "And Ryuko and Satsuki are team Snuggle bugs." Ryuko gives her a repulsive look.

"Snuggle bug!? The fuck type of name is that Mako! Who side are you on!"

"I must agree the name is not very suiting if i must say." Satsuki adds. Nonon manages to push Mako off her sending her flying out the booth but Gamagoori catches her and places her back in her seat. Nonon was heated.

"This is stupid there is no way i'm paired with monkey boy here."

"Hey!"

"And i don't see why we all can't just travel together around the park." Nonon finishes crossing her arms.

"I told you so we can cover more ground-"

"This is not fucking war!" Nonon barks and Gamagoori snorts.

"Lady Satsuki you hold the highest rank what is your vote. Teams or no teams?" He looks at her along with everyone else.

"I have no rank. I am simply-" she noticed everyone's stare and sighed. Being along with Ryuko would be nice they could bond more and maybe she could try testing the waters again. She had a feeling there was a possibility that Ryuko may be interested in her but she wasn't sure. The waiter brings back their drinks and food. "I will allow it." She says it her old dictator voice taking a sip of her tea. Nonon whines.

"Satsuki!-" Gamagoori slams his fist on the table making the plates jump slightly.

"Lady Satsuki has spoken. There will be no opposing. It has been finalized." Nonon grumbles and eats her food mumbling under her breath. Mako smiles and claps her hands before attacking her food. Uzu smirks nudging Nonon before winking at her. She groans and rolls her eyes. Ryuko chuckles and eats like Mako does. Gamagoori and Satsuki were the only ones who ate their food calmly.

* * *

"Mako calm down!" Nonon shouts at the bouncing Mako. She forcefully hands everyone a map. "Where the hell are you getting these maps we haven't even made it inside the damn park yet!"

"You always come prepared for battle."

"This is NOT a war for the last time!" Mako ignores her and grabs Gamagooris hand before running off to get their tickets.

"Good luck warriors!" She says before disappearing in the crown Gamagoori jogging behind her. Nonon blinks and rubs her temples.

"What is wrong with your friend mutt." Ryuko glared at her but Satsuki grabs her hand before she could do or say anything.

"Well we should be heading off now. Uzu take good care or Nonon for me." Uzu nods and places his hand around Nonons waist before being punched. Satsuki smiles and drags Ryuko along to the admissions booth. She pays and gets their wrist bands putting on Ryukos for her. "What would you like to do first." Ryukos looks down at her map.

"Uh I dont know." She smirks. "Guide me the great and powerful Lady Satsuki." She bows. And Satsuki blushes if only knew what that did to her. She clears her throat deciding to play along.

"Very well then shall we head over to a roller coaster then." Ryuko salutes.

"As you wish Lady Satsuki." She follows her and Satsuki bites her lip. She wanted to pounce her and give her all the love she deserved. But that would be too much for her younger sister she would have to take it slow. Ease into it. They got onto many roller coaster first riding the large ones and then the smaller. Satsuki was unfazed by the rides but Ryuko was a bit wobbly. They stop at a nearby souvenir shop.

"Maybe we should wait a while before getting on another ride." She smiles and Ryuko nods.

"Yeah another ride right now and I'm going to loose me breakfast." The walks into the store and look around. Ryuko grabs a pair of silly glasses that had a big nose and huge eyebrows. She turns to Satsuki and gets into her legendary pose. "Satsuki guess who I am" Satsuki gives her a look crossing her arms.

"Are you implying that my nose are large?"

"No but those eyebrows are." Ryuko laughs taking off the glasses. Satsuki rolls her eyes but could help but to smile back at her. "Hey how about we get an nice picture of us. I think there is a costume photo shop nearby."

"Oh yes that is a splendid idea. Lead the way." Ryuko nods and heads towards the door tripping on a toy car. Satsuki instantly grabs her so she didn't fall. They stare at each other for a while. Satsuki had one arms around her shoulder and her other on her lower back. She pulls her upright and lets her go.

"Thanks..."

"Your welcome please be more careful next time." Ryuko heart pounds again. Everytime they got close it would skip a beat. "Now shall we go?" Satsuki smiles at her and Ryuko felt herself melt a bit. Satsuki was doing her best not to make her no uncomfortable.

"Yeah let's go." She heads off rubbing her neck a bit before placing her hands it in jacket pockets. Satsuki followed next to her. They reached the picture store and was shown the costumes. Ryuko puts on a ninja outfit and grabs a fake sword. She poses twisting the sword around in her hand like she did her scissors. Satsuki blinks surprised at the flow and precision that she showed. Surely those life fibers we awake. "Ya gonna put something on?" Satsuki nods and heads over to the outfits heading into the dressing room. She comes out with a kamoto on. Ryuko eyes widen. If the ninja suite wasn't covering her mouth she could have seen it was open.

"What's wrong? Oh should we have matched? I can change-"

"No no you look...beautiful Satsuki." Satsuki blushes and smiles.

"Thank you Ryuko. You look quite charming yourself." Ryuko poses again.

"Well thank you milady." She bows and Satsuki blushes some more. The camera man smiles.

"You ladies ready?" They nod and move over to their spot. There was a chair with a castle room theme behind them. Satsuki sits down put on her royal face just for the fun of it. Ryuko stood behind her in a protective stance. The photo guy took the picture and smiled widely.

"Oh that was a good one! How about another pose?" Before Satsuki could stand Ryuko wrapped an arm around her neck leaning on her with the sword raised on the air in the other hand. Ryuko smiled wide for the phone and Satsuki looked up at her. The man took the picture. "Lovely you two are a cute couple." Ryuko and Satsuki blush looking at him.

"No it's not like that we are s-" Ryuko stops her from finishing her sentence.

"We are just close friends but thank you!"

"Oh well I'm sure you two would make a cute couple."

"How much for those picture." The man smiled.

"You can change back into your regular clothes and come up to the register and I will tell ya." Ryuko nods and lets go of Satsuki heading to the dressing room. Satsuki stood up. She wondered why Ryuko didn't want her to say they were sisters? She heads into the separate dressing room and changes. Was she ashamed no that couldn't be it. Maybe she was just overthinking it. They both come out and head over to the register. The man had the photos in a folder so they wouldn't get messed up. "Here you are that will be 20 dollars." Ryuko pays and grabs the folder. They leave and continue their time at the park. Though Satsuki's mind was elsewhere she had to admit this was the most fun she have ever had.

* * *

"Uh I'm so tired!" Nonon whines heading to the room. Mako was even exhausted heading to her own room. They stayed at the park until 7 pm. Everyone was tense and sleepy.

"Goodnight Mako, night sis, night piglet." Ryuko says before slipping into her room and shutting the door. Nonon yelled some curse words at her before doing the same. Satsuki made herself a cup of tea before retreating to the room to bath. She runs some bath water and once it's full she gets in and soaks. She sighs in relief the hot water loosening up her muscles. She silently went over the day and how many times she was so close to kissing Ryuko. She sinks in deeper leaning her head back to rest on the edge of the tub. Maybe she should just ask her flat out how she feels about her. Yeah that seemed like a good idea. After about 20 minutes of soaking she washed herself and got out drying herself off. Nonon was waiting at the door naked ready to jump in.

"Gesh took you long enough." Satsuki rolls her head and puts on her rob as usual. "Putting on your rob going to visit Ryuko? "

"And what makes you think that? I could be going to get some tea."

"True but me and you both know that you are going to see Ryuko." Nonon smirks giving her a look. "Have fun and try to keep it down." She says being going into the bathroom and shutting the door. Satsuki sighs and rubs her neck. That damn Nonon. She leaves the room and makes her way to Ryuko's. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Not even thinking she knocked on the door. Damn she could turn around now. But before she could make that decision the door open. Ryuko smiles only wear her bra and underwear this time fresh out the shower.

"Hey sis what's wrong?" She says tilting her head a bit.

"Oh uh nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Do you...need me to sleep with you tonight?"

"I don't know I think I should be fine for the night." She was obviously lying not wanting to seem vulnerable or weak. Satsuki nods looking a bit disappointed. Ryuko could see it.

"Alright sleep well." She turns to leave but Ryuko grabs her hand.

"Wait! Uh now that I think about it I could use some company..." Satsuki smiles.

"Alright then." She enters the room still holding onto her hand. Ryuko shuts the door and follows her to the bed. They get in and Satsuki takes off her robe getting under the covers. Ryuko lays next to her and sighs.

"Man this bed feel wonderful. Though I'm sure it is no where near as comfortable as your bed." She says laying on her side and looking at her.

"Well my bed is custom made so I suppose you are right. But this bed it is still nice" Satsuki says turning her head slightly to look at her. She stares at her a moment before moving closer to her eventually rolling on top of her. Ryuko blushes but doesn't resist. Her calm state gave Satsuki the courage to lean down and press her lips against hers. Ryuko wraps her arms around her neck pulling her down so that their bodies were pressed together. Satsuki tilts her head in order to deepen the kiss. She caress her stomach. After a while they broke the kiss for air both of their heart slamming against each other.

"Is this how you feel Satsuki. Is this how you really feel about me. I've always had the feeling that you were holding something back..." She whispers to her. Satsuki sighs.

"I'm sorry Ryuko. I want to be the best big sister you ever had. I want to do right by you but I can't help these feelings these urges. Forgive me." She felt Ryuko's hands rest on the side of her face.

"You are a good sister but those urges are natural. Okay we are sister, but we didn't grow up together. We never had that sisterly bond. There is nothing to be sorry for." She smiles at her and it made Satsuki smile back.

"You have never cease to amaze me Ryuko."

"I try to keep you on your toes like in the old days." She smirks but it fades as she yelps jerking up. Satsuki blinks and looks at her.

"Ryuko!" That's when she noticed the needle in her arm that immediately extracted blood and the sneaky Nonon peeping out the door with a gun. Nonon had informed Uzu of Ryuko possible state and they snuck off to retrieve some equipment. Ryuko started to flip out and Satsuki grabbed her sitting up and pulling her into a hug before she could notice anything. She quickly took the needle out and Nonon swiped it and took off without a trace. Ryuko didn't see a thing her face tucked in Satsuki's breast. "Shh you're alright Ryuko you're alright."

"WHAT WAS THAT SOMETHING STABBED MY ARM I COULD FEEL IT." Satsuki noticed the spot in which the needle was was healing itself. Though is was very small she knew they were awake but she smiled.

"You must have had an active daydream. There is nothing here. See." She allows her to look around and Ryuko rubs her arms not seeing anything.

"You sure..." Satsuki nods.

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about." Ryuko looks at her and nods.

"Well okay if you says so...sis." She leans back into the hug holding onto her arm that was healed. Satsuki holds her smiling though underneath her smile was pure fear.

* * *

 **Uh it seems like chapter two took even longer. Anyways I decided that Ryuko and Satsuki should make small progress in their developing relationship. This chapter is kinda blah but I promise it gets better. ^.^ Anyways I hope you enjoy oh and by the way you just read 13 pages worth of fanfiction just now. -_-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning slight lemon. You have been warned! Sorry for any grammatical errors as always. I reread all of my post but I don't always catch everything.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

'Let it begin'

Satsuki sat at her office table the elite four sitting at the end looking at her patiently. It had been a half of year since her and Nonon trip to visit her younger sister. After collecting a blood sample and send it to the lab for examination it was confirmed that Ryukos life fibers were awake and active. She had Ryuko move in with her and became apart of her empire team along with Mako by her side. She had given up college to be with her best friend. Once finding out Ryuko swore to use her strength for good and protect everyone. The company was of high value being the major weapons producers. Satsuki made sure the company was a monopoly in order to ensure safe distribution of such dangerous technology. Ryuko trained in the lab for months at a time becoming stronger so she could keep their technology from getting the wrong hands. She was their main defense and a ruthless opponent. It wasn't long before Satsuki created an underground base for her so she could train with my space and develop a small army of her own. Satsuki insist on looking after her when she trained but Ryuko would force her away. She only saw her a few times out of the day being that she trained at night as well. Satsuki looks at the elite four.

"Report..." Gamagoori stands up and salutes.

"Lady Satsuki Kiryuin! Ira Gamagoori reporting for all unit! All mass productions are going as schedule. There has been no major accidents and sales are shooting high!" Satsuki takes a sip of her tea.

"Good good and what of the front line defense unit? Anything to report for them?"

"Forgive me for my failure Lady Satsuki but I only know that all threats have been neutralize. Lady Ryuko keeps her unit in tight secretsey." Gamagoori stood still as he spoke to her still saluting.

"Hm alright you may rest. Thank you Gamagoori. "Also Houka have you manage to find any information from the front line defense units security systems? Any data on attacks. Major or minor. Any possible threats upcoming?" Houka shakes his head.

"No sorry Lady Satsuki but Lady Ryuko keeps everything offline. She doesn't even have a computer squad in her unit." Satsuki sighs. She wondered why Ryuko had everything on lockdown so tightly that not even the elite four could get into it.

"Well then. Shall we take a trip to the defense units base?" The elite four nods and stands following Satsuki out. Her company was a large and tall building with a huge underground base which served as her sister's unit. They went inside the elevator and descended down to the lower level. Once there they headed down a metal hallway and stopped when they reached a huge door. Standing at the door were two guards with guns. They instantly bowed when they spotted Satsuki and quickly unlocked the door. This would be the first time Satsuki and the elite had seen the base since Ryuko was made captain. They walked inside and looked around being at the top of the staircase looking down on the platform. The base was huge and loaded with all types of weapons. At the bottom stood an army of men and women. About 50 to be exact. They spotted Ryuko who was standing on one of the tanks. The army wore all black shorts, boots and shirts with their sword and gun on their waist. Ryuko wore the same but she only carried one red sword with a dragon handle on her back. They all stood straight up and stiff as Ryuko spoke.

"You all have been training every day and night nonstop for months now and I must say you are all doing a kick ass job!" She grins and the army rawrs a cheer. "As your captain I have decided to reward you all with something that I believe you have earned. Time...OFF!" The army yelled even loud thrusting their fist in the air. "That's right everyone is dismissed for the rest of the evening and this weekend. Enjoy your time off." One of the squad leaders raised his hand and Ryuko nods at him.

"But Captain Ryuko. Who will guard the company." Ryuko smirks.

"I will. I am strong enough to take out anyone." She says with confidence. "I am a supreme fighter." She raises her hands out to the side. "I shall not let our company be shattered! Now GO!."

"YES CAPTAIN!" They all shouted then saluting her before dispersing. Ryuko smiles satisfied and Mako walks up to her climbing onto the tank to stand next to her. Satsuki and the elite four stayed quiet just listening. They never knew how large of an army Ryuko managed to train and were quite impressed.

"Ryuko-Chan! Are you coming to lunch?" Mako whines looking up at her. "You have been down here all day for months."

"This is my new home."

"But we miss you."

"We?"

"Yeah me, Lady Satsuki, the elite four and even Nonon has mentioned you." Ryuko chuckles.

"Well I'm flattered..." She jumps down and heads over to the rack of weapons inspecting them. Ryuko spent almost all of her time in her base. She had created a small room for where she slept and did her hygiene. Mako follows her.

"Why do you insist on staying down here? You know you don't have to prove yourself to her. She's your lover-"

"Sister..." Ryuko corrects her. Mako blinks shocked. Ryuko didn't really speak to her sister as much every since she found out the life fibers in her where awake. They didn't kiss, hug and she barely saw her despite the many times Satsuki had sent Soroi for her since she did not allow her in the base. "And I know I have nothing to prove. I'm not trying to do that." She fires a gun though it didn't fire being jammed. She opened it up beginning to work on it trying to retrieve the bullets that were stuck inside. Satsuki frowned but just continued to listen.

"So what are you doing exactly..." Mako asked her paying the gun no mind.

"I'm building her an army. A strong and fearless one."

"But why? Satsuki doesn't need an army she has you."

"She won't always have me..." Mako frowns.

"What do you mean..." Ryuko sighs deciding it was a good time to confess to Mako.

"There is something I need to tell you." She continues working on the gun. "I am growing stronger and stronger each day Mako."

"Well isn't that good."

"Yes but it's not when the power can be overwhelming. I can feel myself becoming Raygo..." Mako shakes her head.

"No you not!-"

"Mako listen to me!" She sets the gun down and faces her. Her face serious. She takes deep breath and digs her hand into her chest taking out her heart with a gasp. "Look! Look at my heart! Look at the life fibers! They're consuming it!" Mako stared at the heart. It was barely noticeable the strands of life fibers wrapped tightly around it as it pumps. Satsuki and the elite four eyes were wide. "Satsuki was not the true daughter of Raygo. I was! I was the monster they created." She pushes her heart back inside and her chest begins to heal itself quickly. She frowns. "Though they salute and bow to me I trained them to be 100 percent loyal to Satsuki. Just incase the day comes and I have to be put down. I know Satsuki wouldn't be able to do it. Even when we were enemies she never tried to kill me. This army will take my life once the life fibers consume me. That is why I've distanced myself. Don't you get it Mako! She is all I have left. She is the only family with my own blood. I can't be her lover. Not in my current state..." She goes back to the gun and Mako places a hand on her shoulder.

"Well why not let her decide that. You two are both in this together. It wouldn't be fair if you just dropped her like that." Mako smiles at her before slapping her in the face. Ryuko blinks and whines rubbing her check.

"OUCH! MAKO!" She grumbles and Mako hugs her.

"You can be a big dummy sometimes. But you have to understand this. You're not the only one who's hurting right now..." Ryuko sighs but smiles back at her. "Now you are coming to lunch with me, Satsuki and the elite four gang whether you like it or not!" She grabs her ear and pulls out it and Ryuko cries and struggles.

"Ouch Mako that hurts! Let me go!"

"Say you'll come to lunch."

"What no I have work-" Mako twist her ear and Ryuko yelps. "OKAY OKAY I WILL COME TO LUNCH!" Mako lets her go and smiles.

"Really Ryuko chan!" She smiles innocently and Ryuko rubs her ear grumbling. At the top of the platform unnoticed the elite four looked at Satsuki. They were going to say something when she motioned them to be quickly. She leaves to base and heads back towards the elevator with the elite four behind her. Nonon speaks first once they were in.

"Satsuki..." She sighs

"Now I understand why she has been so distant. She is always so quick to assume." Satsuki frowns.

"Though she only has everyone's best interest in mind. We must respect that.." Houka says and Gamagoori shakes it head.

"Yes but making a decision without consulting Lady Satsuki was not a good idea." Satsuki stayed quiet the biggest thing that hurt the most was when Ryuko put emphasis on them being sisters. A hand when to where her heart was and she clenched the clothing over it tightly. Nonon looked over at her and frowned. Being the closest to her she knew exactly what was wrong.

* * *

All seven members arrived at the 5 star restaurant. The dress code was formal. Gamagoori wore a light blue suit, while Uzu wore a green one and Houka wore a black one. Mako wore a tight fitting brown dress and stayed close to Gamagoori who blushed. Ryuko wore a black suite with a red shirt and Satsuki wore a blue and white dress that hugged her so well that Ryuko was staring at her so hard she could feel herself getting a bit hot. They entered the restaurant and instantly Mako pushed Ryuko to a table with only two seats while the rest moved to a farther seat. Ryuko eye twitched and she glared at Mako but before she could say anything Satsuki sits in front of her. She swallows hard but smiles.

" _Damn she looks so could right now..."_ Ryuko thought to herself. Satsuki smiles noticing her staring.

" _Well at least she hasn't lost interest in me..."_

"It's been a while Ryuko..."

"Yeah...it has been hasn't it. I've been...busy and stuff."

"Busy with?" Ruko blinks.

"Just stuff ya know. Training and all...stuff."

"Ryuko...don't lie to me. You know I can tell when you are lying."

"I'm not lying. I have been training."

"Ryuko I barely seen you in months. You sleep in the base you never speak to me. We don't...we aren't" Satsuki sighs. "We are not how we use to be. I never wanted us to be distant but closer. But if you wish for me to leave you be tell me don't just push me away..."

"Sis listen it's not like that. I swear"

"Then what is it?" She already knew Ryuko's reasoning but she wanted to hear it from her.

" I can't tell you..."

"And why not."

"I just...I just can't-"

"Ryuko I already know why..." Ryuko looked surprised and stared at her.

"What..."

"I know why you created that army. I know why you are distancing yourself. I know about your life fibers..."

"But how did you." Ryuko growls. "Mako didn't..."

"No. I was on the platform when you were speaking with her. I heard everything."

"Wait how did you get in. I told them no one was allowed in."

"But you also told them they were still loyal to me." Ryuko crosses her arms.

"Hmmm I guess I didn't think that one through." Satsuki gives her a serious look.

"Ryuko there is no need for you to detach yourself from me."

"There is. You obviously heard what I said. It won't be long before I become her-"

"Ryuko stop it! You're jumping to conclusions like you always do. Have you considered how I feel about this. You think I don't know how strong you are getting? You think I haven't already calculated what were are going to do if you ever lose control. You think I am just going to up and give up on you? You should know me better."

"I'm only doing this to protect you-"

"Stop thinking I am helpless. I can't protect myself Ryuko. Why do you think you have to-"

"BECAUSE YOU MY SISTER!..." She yells and everyone looks at her. She frowns looking down " I can't be anything more. Because...because...you're all I have left..." She says barely audible. The people go back to eating and Satsuki stares at her.

"I understand how you feel Ryuko. Mother tried to dump you and father hid you from me. It hurts when whenever I think about it. But...we are in this together. You are not alone anymore." Ryuko looks up at her and Satsuki smiles. "We can get through this together..." Though Ryuko's words stung her heart she did not let it show. She had to be strong for her. She had to help her through this. Just like a big sister would do. Ryuko smiled back.

"Thanks sis. I'm sorry I only meant well." The waiter walks over to them ready to take their order.

"I know Ryuko I know. It is alright. Now shall we order. I am quite famished." Ryuko nods.

"I think I'll have everything on the menu." Satsuki chuckles. Same ol Ryuko.

* * *

After lunch they all returned to the company going back to their jobs. Satsuki summoned Ryuko to her office after lunch was over. She headed through the large doors to see Satsuki sitting down in her chair sipping tea as usual.

"Ya call me sis." They were both in their formal attire still and Ryuko took in her figure once more. She bit her lip trying to calm her naughty thoughts.

"Yes I have something to show you." She motions for her to come closer and she did. She stands next to her leaning down to see the computer on her lap. She stares at it confused.

"Uh...what am I looking about again?"

"It is the test Lori is doing on the life fibers from the blood we took from you a while back."

"Wait you took blood from me!? When?" Satsuki ignores her and continues.

"We are coming up with a serum that could slow your life fibers growth. Though it is still in its experiment stage." Ryuko smiles.

"So this is what you were talking about at lunch. I am impressed though I am not surprised. You always do things at 100 percent." Satsuki smiles closing the computer taking another sip of her tea. Ryuko leaned on the chair a bit glancing down her dress and blushing. She had to admit Satsuki had one impressive body that no one could resist. They had did things while on winter break but after that nothing continued being that Ryuko forced her away. She bit her lip again and felt her heart race. She could remember what she tasted like, how she felt. It was driving her insane. She leans closer to her and without even knowing it she lick her neck. Instantly Satsuki leans her head to the side a bit so she could get better access not denying her at all.

"I thought we were no longer doing this Ryuko..." She says curious to what her response would be as she rubbed the side of Ryuko's face. Ryuko begins to kiss and suck on her neck, her hands roaming down Satsuki's body caressing her chest. She slides her hands down her dress and begins to fondle with her. Satsuki moans lightly and Ryuko rubs slowly.

"I know. But I can't help myself. You're just so...tempting. Let me have you..." Ryuko growls lowly before sliding her hands out and grabbing the fabric tearing it apart leaving Satsuki half naked.

"I was always yours..." Satsuki says giving her a seduction look. She knew how strong Ryuko was but she was not afraid. Ryuko would not harm her. That she knew. She was lifted out of the chair and placed sitting down on the table. Her bra was quickly removed and Ryuko instantly began to suck on her breast. Satsuki took in a deep breath and rubs the back of Ryuko's neck her other hand rubbing through her hair. Her breaths heavily oh how she wanted this for so long. To be touched by someone she truly loved. Her Matoi. Ryuko's lips trailed down her naval and Satsuki leaned back a bit eager to what was coming next. She bites her lip looking down at Ryuko who tugged at her underwear with her teeth sliding her tongue down in it to lick at Satsuki's moist center. She pants and opens her legs wider wanting more letting out a soft moan. Before Ryuko could reposition herself for better access the door opened. Ryuko instantly shot up and grabbed Satsuki pulling her into a hug so that her nude side of her body was not showing Nonon stood at the door and blinked.

"Uh...I just came to let you know that uh. Lori wishes for you to come to his lab..." She stares at them for a moment. "Omg you two were not doing that in the office!" Ryuko chuckles nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Satsuki smirks her arms pinned at her side from Ryuko's hug.

"Tell him I am on the way Nonon." Nonon snorts but nods.

"Disgusting..." She says as she leaves shutting the door. Satsuki looks down at Ryuko.

"You can let me go now." She chuckles and Ryuko nods letting her go.

"Sorry about that hope I didn't squeeze you too hard. Only thing I could think of..."

"It's alright. Thank you." She gets up and places her undergarments back on though she takes off the remaining pieces of her dress. "Though this was one of my good dresses." Ryuko rubs her neck.

"Sorry about that too. Couldn't help myself..." Satsuki grins and heads over to her wardrobe and puts on her royal suit. It was not like her old one but similar. She walks back over to Ryuko and presses her lips to hers. It only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away.

"We can finish this tonight..." Ryuko grins.

"Sounds like a plan to me... I better get back to the base. Watch over everything. When you are done for the day come down and get me. I'll be in my room down there." Satsuki nods and heads off. "Oh and Satsuki..." She stops and turns to her.

"Hm?"

"You don't have to wear anything when you come." Satsuki smirks and rolls her eyes leaving out the room. Ryuko licks her lips still tasting her. She chuckles to herself before leaving the office heading back to the base. Maybe everything was going to be okay...

* * *

 **Okay chapter three done! Sorry for the wait. I've been kinda busy lately. But anyways. This was a short chapter. I actually retyped this one so many times. Imma save the good stuff a little longer. ^.^. Just something light. Enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry you guys for the wait! GOMEN! GOOOOMEN! I've been all over the place recently. Anyways enjoy this chapter. OH If anyone wishes to make a request for a SatsukiXRyuko story please feel free to shoot me a message. I will be glad to work something out for ya. ^3^ Forgive me for any grammatical errors in advance. I swear I checked this chapter twice! I was never really good with grammar in school. No telling how I graduated lol!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Satsuki stood in the elevator, making her way to the basement level. She steps out and walks down the hall to the steel door. There were no guards there this time and when she approached it she looked at the password lock machine on the door. Thinking for a while she entered Nonons name and the door opened. She figured it would be something no one would guess. She walks inside and onto the platform before looking down noticing Ryuko moving some weapons around. Satsuki smiles and walks down the metal stairs making a powerful noise with her heels. Ryuko sets the weapons down and turns around.

"Always making a grand I expect nothing less from the great Lady Satsuki." She smirks. Satsuki grins and observes the weapons. Noticing how straight and clean they were. She smiles.

"I see you take good care of this place. I am impressed."

"Well I do take care of the things I love." She smirks as Satsuki moves closer to her. Her body pressing against hers gently.

"You know Ryuko you have a bad habit of not finishing what you start..." She takes a hand and makes an invisible trail down her neck.

"Who said I wasn't going to finish?" She licks her lips. "And I thought I told you not to wear any clothes. " Satsuki rolled her eyes and Ryuko walks towards her chambers where she would sleep. Satsuki followed after her heading through the steel door and looking around the room. It was painted red and black with a king sized bed in the center. There was a dresser with a TV on top of it. Underneath the bed was a black carpet that didn't cover the entire floor. There was another door that Satsuki assumed to be the bathroom. The room wasn't as large as their bedroom but she had to admit it was a decent size. Ryuko shuts the door. "Make yourself comfortable..." She grins at her before heading into the bathroom. Satsuki takes off her boots and steps on the carpet. It was soft like a cloud which relaxed her aching feet. She took off her pants suit and folded it on the dresser before she laid on the bed sinking into the softness. Ryuki comes out of the bathroom and stares at her on the bed. Noticing that Satsuki only wore her light blue undergarments Ryuko licks her lips and takes off her shoes climbing onto the bed hovering over top of her. Satsuki looks up at her in a seductive way.

"Someone's excited..." Satsuki says as she placed a hand on the side of Ryuko's neck. She used her thumb to caress her jaw. Ryuko leans down and kisses her neck sliding her tongue on her collarbone. Satsuki shivers slightly at the touch. It has been a while since they've done this. She missed it. She missed her.

"Well with a body like that who wouldn't be excited..." Ryuko says in a low tone. Satsuki moved her head to the side slightly so she could get a better angle. She sucked in some air when she felt her bite her neck ever so slightly. Ryuko sucks at the pale skin her tongue assaulting her neck with force. She used her hand to grab her luscious breast. Satsuki moans slightly under her touch. Ryuko begins to leave an invisible trail down her chest using her teeth to tug at the light blue bra. She growled lowly and ripped it off. Satsuki's soft breast gently bounced at the motion. Her mouth found one of her nipples and Satsuki groans glancing down at her. She takes a hand and rubs it through Ryuko's hair roughly. Her back arches slightly pressing her breast into Ryuko's mouth even more. Ryuko mentally chuckled as she lifts her mouth off of her breast her tongue hanging out which brushed against her nipple. Satsuki groans again wanting the warmth to return to it's rightful place. Ryuko proceed to kiss down her chest and to her stomach. She continued lower and hovering over Satsuki's underwear. She was only a few centimeters away from Satsuki moist center when she slid her tongue over the thin fabric. Satsuki shivered and her feet curled. There was so much anticipation had built up from being sex deprived for so long. She bit her lip and whined a bit. Ryuko smirks and sat up. "Now look who's the excited one..." Satsuki shot her a glare.

"Maybe if you would have paid a little more attention to me I won't be so _excited..._ " Ryuko grins.

"I guess you're right about that."

"You owe me back pay..." Satsuki smirks at her and Ryuko licks her lips.

"Guess I better get started then..." Ryuko slides off her underwear and tosses them on the floor. She leaned down and buried her face into her wet center licking and sucking between her folds. Satsuki moaned softly her hips bucking pressing into Ryuko's mouth. She pants and grabs Ryuko's hair again as Ryuko holds onto her thighs.

"Ryuuuuko..." She hummed. Ryuko slide her tongue in and out of her cause her to bulk a bit more violently. She enjoyed make her yelp and whine for more. In this moment Satsuki was completely under her control. Being that Satsuki hadn't released in months her climax reached it's boiling point quickly. "It's coming...ah...I'm ..." The door swung open so fast Satsuki barely responded. She shot up and her reflexes kicked in. Her legs gripped Ryuko's head tightly causing her face to be smashed roughly into her sensitive area. That sudden pressure cause Satsuki to go over the edge and her eyes rolls. Her back arched as her chest rose. She bites her lip to silent the moan that tried to ram it's way out of her throat.

"...Ryuko...chan..." Mako stood in the doorway eyes wide and face red. Satsuki lazily looked over to her.

"M-mako...what is it.." She says panting and feeling calm. That orgasim was much needed. She felt something pinch her thigh and her legs relax. Ryuko flew back off the bed hitting the floor. She was gasping for air coughing on her knees.

"Jesus christ!." Her face was wet all around her mouth but she didn't mind. What she did mind was nearly being killed. "Damn it Satsuki! Are you trying to fucking kill me!" She catches her breath and looks at the door seeing a flustered Mako. She blinked.

"Mako...hey...you uh...did you happen to see..." Mako nods and grinned widely. Ryuko sighs and rubs her neck awkwardly. Satsuki covers herself with the blanket. Though she didn't mind being seen naked she would prefer not to if she had the choice.

"So...Mako what is it that you need?" Satsuki says breaking the awkward silence. Her voice stern as usual.

"Oh.." Mako smiles going to her usual bubbly self as if she didn't see anything sexual at all. " I wanted to let Ryuko-chan know that there was a malfunction with one of the tanks. Being that I'm more of a help-people-if-they-are-sick-and-steal-their-blood-for-other-people kind of girl I knew I wouldn't be able to fix the problem." Ryuko nods.

"Thank you Mako I will get right to it. Gotta make sure all weapons are functional at all times..." Mako slides out of the room shutting the door back.

"SORRY FOR MESSING UP YOUR ORGASIM LADY SATSUKI!" she calls out and Satsuki couldn't help to chuckle. She looks down at Ryuko.

"Are you alright."

"Yeah, fine but geez did you have to choke me to get what you wanted?"

"It was an accident. A simple reflex from the sudden intruder."

"Well you know your legs are fucking strong as shit next time could you loosen your grip?" Satsuki smiles.

"Alright. I will keep that in mind..." Ryuko stands up and head to the bathroom to clean off her face. She returns staring down at her laying in the bed. "I better start working on that tank." She grumbles and Satsuki nods standing up.

"I shall shower and when you are done shall we go home." Ryuki licked her lips. The taste of Satsuki still there.

"Sounds like a plan..."

* * *

Satsuki parked the car right in front of their mansion. It was about 10pm and the night sky was filled with stars. They got out of the car and Satsuki headed down the driveway to the mailbox. She grabs the mail and heads back towards the house to meet Ryuko who was standing at the door waiting for her. She guessed she was making sure that she made it back from the mailbox safely though she could handle herself. She walks in before Ryuko and takes off her shoes. Ryuko shuts the door and takes in a deep breath just standing in the middle of the hall.

"Ahhhhhh..." Being that she was gone for so long the house smelled entirely like Satsuki. She places her hands on her hips and take in another deep breath. Satsuki chuckles and heads upstairs towards their bedroom. Ryuko smiled. She never knew how much she missed this place. How much she missed Satsuki. She headed into the kitchen and put on a pot of water. She remembered the recipe of Satsuki favorite tea from Soroi. She got the ingredients and once the water was boiled she mixed it all together and pour the tea in the tea cups then placing the kettle on the tray. She walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs careful not to spill the tea. She entered their room which was open to find Satsuki in her night robe sitting on the bed. She looks up at her and smiles.

"It's been awhile since you made me tea Ryuko..." Ryuko walks over to her and sets the tray on the night stand. She hands her a cup and smiles.

"I figured it was necessary. I'm glad I'm home..." Satsuki takes the cup and takes a sip of the tea. It was hot but she was use to it. The liquid warmed her body and she smiled.

"Perfect..." Satsuki says as Ryuko grabbed her own cup and gulped hers down burning her throat and she whining. "Ryuko haven't you learned that you can not gulp down tea like you do coffee?" Ryuko holds her throat.

"You make it look warm instead of boiling hot..." She says moving to the bathroom and drinking the tap water. Satsuki chuckles and shakes her head.

"Same ol Matoi..." She says to herself taking another sip of the tea. Ryuko comes back into the room rubbing her throat.

"I think I'll stick to coffee..." She takes off her clothes along with her undergarments and tosses them in the hamper. She stretched completely naked before climbing into the bed. It was so much softer than the one at her base. She groaned sinking into the bed laying on her stomach. She worked hard every day physically and her body ached a bit. Satsuki finished her tea and removed her robe. She climbed on Ryuko sitting on her butt as she firmly massaged her back. Ryuko groans her eyes rolling. "Oh eyebrows you are a goddess!" Satsuki snorted to the nickname eyebrows and pressed a bit harder into her shoulders. Ryuko yelped and Satsuki went back to the firm massage.

"Oops...sorry." She says innocently. Ryuko was too relaxed to say anything smart back to her. She simply faded away into the soft cloud like pillow and allowed Satsuki to do her magic. It wasn't long before Ryuko had fallen asleep. Once Satsuki noticed it she eased off of her and laid down so that her head rested on her back. She rubbed her lower back after she covered them up smiling slightly happy to have her back.

"Welcome home Ryuko..."

Ryuko's eyes slowly open and she rolled over on her back. Her eyes scanned the room and she yawns. Sitting up she notices that she was the only one in bed. She gets up and heads into the bathroom to shower. Once showered she got dressed. Nothing fancy just some shorts and a black shirt. She groans wondering what time it was. She was still a bit tired but her body wasn't sore anymore. She would have to thank Satsuki properly for the massage. She heads out of the room and down the stairs. The smell of food could be smelled in the air. She smiled heading into the kitchen to see Satsuki over finishes up cooking.

"Good Morning. I am a bit surprise I didn't have to wake you up." Satsuki says not looking over at her. Ryuko walks up behind her and grabs her arms around her waist laying her head on her back.

"Hmmm what time is it? And thanks for the massage by the way..." Satsuki continued to put the food on the two plates. Oats and fruit for her and pancakes bacon and eggs for Ryuko.

"I could tell you were tense so what better way to relax than a massage? And it's 8:30." Ryuko lets her go and ruffles her hair.

"Gesh I am up kinda early." She walks over to the table and sits down. Satsuki sits the plates down and goes back into the kitchen to get their drinks. Coffee for Ryuko and her usual tea for herself. She sits down and begins to eat less aggressive as Ryuko who nearly attacked the food.

"I guess all those months of eating corner store ramen just wasn't cutting it?"

"Uh...not even. It feels nice to have a home cooked meal. Thanks Satsuki." She smiles goes back to assaulting her food. Satsuki grins and takes a sip of her tea.

"Oh it was nothing fancy. So do you have any plans for today?"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM, well I gave everyone a few days off. So just check on the base that's all. Did you have something planned?"

"I have a meeting with the elite four at the office. We will be going oven the progress of the company's security and defense lines. That is about it though. Would you like to come? Maybe you can demonstrate how strong you have gotten. Show the elite four and I what progress you have made." Ryuko swallow some coffee before speaking.

"I do like to show off a bit. Alright I'm in. But it better not take long." Satsuki nods.

"I promise I will make it as short as I possible can." They finish eating and stay at the table exchanging random conversation. Both laughing and sharing stories it was as if they were at their first date getting to know each other all over again...

* * *

"Are you sure Matoi has everything prepared? I mean last time she didn't even show up our meeting. Now were are heading to her base?" Nonon asked looking up at Satsuki as they walked down the steel hall to the entrance of the base. She typed in the code quickly and the door opened.

"She will present what she has and we shall accept it. If there is correction that needs to be done it shall be made." She says not looking at Nonon. Satsuki and the elite four stood on the platform again and looked down. There were about 4 soldiers standing with Ryuko who looked back up at Satsuki.

"Right on time..." She says in a professional tone that shocked not only the elite four but Satsuki as well. She wore a suit but no jacket. They descended the stairs and greeted Ryuko. "Shall we get started then?" Satsuki nods and Ryuko gave them the tour of the base. It was upgraded a lot since it was put under her care. They come back to the middle of the base. "This is where most of maintenance and training happens. I will ensure you all weapons are in perfect condition and even upgraded to withstand more damage before breaking down. I am currently perfecting some hands on combat skills. I will show you a few." She turns back to the soldiers who waited perfectly still for her command. She had called them to the base to help her with her presentation and they eagerly came. "Alright. Let's got." The soldiers surrounded her and Ryuko lunged at one of them with full force. They quickly crossed their arms in an X shape and a barrier appeared consuming Ryuko and holding her in the air. The elite fours eyes widen along with Satsuki's. "This is the a power barrier. When used as a team it can trapped someone as powerful as I am. It can be used individually but it would be no match for stronger opponents. They release her and she lands on her feet. She nods to them and one of them steps forward getting into a fighting stance. Ryuko lunged for her and she quickly dodged her attack. Ryuko pitted and tried to ram her with her fist but before the impact the girl jumps and slams her foot in Ryuko's back sending her slamming into the ground. Ryuko quickly jumped back up throwing several punches at the girl. She dodges them at speeds the elite four only thought Satsuki and Ryuko could manage. She catches one of Ryuko's fist and Ryuko stops. "Nicely done." She turns to the elite four and Satsuki.

"Motoi...these soldiers. How...how could that withstand your power?" Houka asked more excitedly than shocked as he types in his tablet collecting data.

"Lots of training. The key is to counter the attack once impact. Shift your weight so you won't take all the damage to whatever is hit."

"And that barrier..." Houka adds.

"Simple concentrate and use your opponent's power against them. They simple harvest some of the energy and turned it against me." They were impressed.

"Well I must say Ryuko I am surprised. Your progress is more than I assumed." Satsuki was with an approval smile. "Now show us how YOU improved." Ryuko nods and turns back to her soldiers. They all get their weapons ready to fire.

"You all should get back on the platform..." Satsuki nods and her and the elite four walked back up the stairs and stood on the platform. They stare down at them. Ryuko nods and they released a hail fire of bullets. Ryuko moved so quickly you couldn't even see her clearing. The elite four tried to keep up with her as she took down the four soldiers in a matter of seconds. She only used her palm to knock them down so she wouldn't hurt them. They shot up and grabbed different weapons shooting her with power jamming needles. She closes her eyes and all was still. She thrusts her arms outwards and the needles tore from her body as if they had no effect. Instantly her eyes and body glowed red and she floated into the air contracting her body as everything in the room floated around her except the elite four and Satsuki. Their eyes focused on Ryuko as they stared at her. Ryuko shoots her hands back out and everything shook but she did not allow anything to break. She tilted her head back as the mass amount of power flooded her body. After a few seconds she lowered everything to the ground along with her soldiers. She landed on the ground on her feet. The red glow gone. She fell to her knees and her soldiers ran to her holding her up. "It's still a work in progress but if I can master it we will be unstoppable.." She says glancing back at Satsuki and the elite four who were speechless. They never really knew how powerful Ryuko really was. Satsuki knew it wouldn't be long before her life fibers would be too much and she would have to use other means to control them. She was already working on something so hopefully they would relax for a while till it was finished. Ryuko stood back up. "Thank you. You all are dismissed now. Enjoy your time off." They looked at her with a frown faces covered in concern. "I'm alright. And even if I'm not I got them." She points and the soldiers nod reluctantly heading up the stairs to leave the base. Ryuko breathing began to relax a bit as she made her way up the stairs. She stares at them placing her hands on her side. "Well..." Houka was the first to speak.

"Matoi! I collected so much data just now. This is incredible. I can analyse this even more and maybe even come up with some battle plans and..." Houka started mumbling to himself focused on his tablet. Nonon rolled her eyes.

"I guess there is something you can do right transfer student..." Nonon says not looking at her.

"I'm not a student anymore!" Ryuko growls and was about to snap on Nonon when Satsuki places a hand on her shoulder.

"Well that was a wonderful presentation. Far from our usual boring ones. I am pleased at what I see." She grips her shoulder kinda hard. "We shall discuss your personal improvement later on." She gives her a creepy smile and Ryuko gulps having a feeling what it was about. "For now is there anything that you need from us?"

"Actually yes. There is one thing that I require. I will need one of your henchmen to be my second hand man...or piglet." Nonon glares at her and she chuckles. Satsuki nods.

"Alright any specific qualifications?"

"Uh..." She looks at the four. "Nonon would be the best for the job." She grins evilly. Nonon looks at Satsuki eyes pleading with her. Satsuki nods.

"Alright. From now until told otherwise you will also answer to Ryuko understood?" Nonon groans and crosses her arms mutters a fine.

"Perfect!" Ryuko says. "Now that is all I have for you all. Nonon maybe you should stick around for your first assignment." Ryuko's grin was sinister and Nonon growls not saying anything but staying put. Satsuki and the others left only leaving the two rivals. Nonon glares at her.

"Why the hell did you choose me punk! You must have just wanted to torment me when no one is watching you know you are a sick bit-"

"I think you are perfect for this job. Who else better to protect her..." Ryuko says cutting her off a genuine smile on her face. Nonon blinked and stared at her.

"What...you...are you serious.." Ryuko nods and heads over to some weapons.

"I don't have much time before I lose control. Out of every one you deserve to take over what I have created. To use what I have to protect her." Nonon stared at her following her to the weapons. She noticed they were different from the ones they had blueprints off. Did she upgrade them all?

"Ryuko...what are you saying. You're not going anywhere Satsuki will-"

"Nonon. You've seen what I am capable of. My power is growing faster. There are times my soldiers have to shoot me with a special tranquilizer because I become so enraged... I am a major threat to everyone here..."

"So what do you want me to do..."

"Simple. Train by my side. Learn all of the weak spots my strengths. Learn how to take me down. Also learn how to govern my soldiers. So when the time comes. You will have the strength to take me down." Nonon fell silent and she shook her head.

"Lori is working on something for you! It will slow down your life fibers! It will save your life. You can't just give up!" She grabs Ryuko by the collar of her shirt. Ryuko simple smiles.

"Nonon, everything will be alright. " She places her hand on her shoulders pulling her into a hug. "I'm going to miss you too..." She whispers and that sent Nonon over the edge. Tears slide down her face and she silently sobbed into Ryuko's chest. She didn't care about her pride or her ego. Right now she didn't mind showing her sadness. Though Ryuko and her didn't get along the best she knew she was a good person. She knew Ryuko would lay her life down for all of them. And she also knew how crushed Satsuki would be if she lost her. How her world would shatter.

"You're such an idiot..." Nonon mutters out pushing Ryuko off of her and wiping her face.

"Why do you say that."

"Because you think no one can help you. That no one can save you. You're a got damn ass hole if you think Satsuki is going to let you go so easily!" She snaps at her and Ryuko blinks staring at her. "But I'll play along Ryuko. I'll play along..."


	5. NOTE

I just wanted to leave this short note for every user/guest who enjoys my stories. I have been inactive for a WHILE and I would like to say that I am very sorry. I do not plan on abandoning fanfiction or this account at all! For a long while work and finding a new job plus some other things going on in my personal life really hit me hard and took up most if not all of my personal time. Today work was cancelled because of snow. So I will spend the day/night trying to get the stories updated. At least one update per story. I may be able to do more. But I'm going to try to make time for at least one update per week. ALSO if anyone has any request for ONE shots or not too serious stories like my current 3 please feel free to send them my way. I am always happy to hear feedback. I do read the reviews and thank you guys so much for your support! I'm not the best writer. Lol I'm better at drawing but if I can share my love for the show to the fandom I will. May Satsuki X Ryuko live forever!

P.S Hope you all have a great day! Stay strong. Laugh. Love. Live. It gets better but you have to struggle first. Life can be as beautiful as you make it. ...


End file.
